gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 6 Episode 10
Vanishing! The Seven School Mysteries is the 10th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume, Nure-Onna *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama *Mayumi Tanaka as Sunakake-Babaa *Bin Shimada as Konaki-Jijii & Nurikabe* *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ittan-Momen :*Shimada was credited for both Konaki-Jijii and Nurikabe. ;Guest *Ayano Sakura as Hanako-san *Hisayoshi Suganuma as Yōsuke-kun Synopsis Neko-Musume is consulted by Mana after "strange things have been going on at school recently," and she visits Mana's school to investigate. One of the Seven School Mysteries, "Hanako of the Third Floor Girl's Bathroom," is Neko-Musume's friend, so the two set off to visit her. However, Hanako cannot be found. It's not only Hanako. Rumors of the Seven School Mysteries yōkai haven't been heard of these days, either. Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii, and the others arrive after they lose contact of another School Mystery, Kinjirō Ninomiya. They all chase after a suspect and are led to the second floor boy's bathroom...!? Plot On a rainy day, Mana walks alone, humming to herself. She suddenly hears strange noises and looks at a mold covered being in an alley. The being starts to move and stands, approaching Mana. Frightened, she screams. At the GeGeGe House, Neko-Musume sits by herself as Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji had gone for a vacation trip at the Yōkai Hot Springs. She notices how dirty the bachelor pad is, and decides to clean the place for them, daydreaming about how happy Kitarō would be if she made the place shine. She prepares to start, then Konaki-Jijii arrives. Neko-Musume informs him of their whereabouts, but he just rummages through looking for sake. Neko-Musume receives a text from Mana, asking for her help with something. The two converse about it at a restaurant where Mana explains that strange things are happening around her at school. They visit her school, and Neko-Musume states that schools are prone for yōkai to live in. She brings up the Seven School Mysteries, and explains that these are usually yōkai playing pranks. With this, Mana lists down her school's seven mysteries. Neko-Musume states that she has never heard of Yōsuke-kun but she is friends with Hanako-san, and offers to talk to her about the strange incidents. However, Mana does not believe they are involved, as there has not been any rumors about them recently. Still, they head to Hanako-san's stall to investigate, but get no response. They decide to go to Mana's class, and hear the sound of someone washing a desk. They enter the classroom, but it disappears. Neko-Musume tries to find where it went. Within a nearby locker, the figure is revealed to be Nezumi-Otoko, who wanted to clean Mana's desk and put flowers on it. In a flashback at the alley, it is revealed that the mold creature was actually him, who was starving and covered in yōkai mold. After his confrontation with Mana, she gives him bread to eat. He became infatuated with her, believing that the pastry was proof of her love. The strange incidents are revealed to be Nezumi-Otoko, who stalked Mana at school. He manages to escape when Neko-Musume and Mana were not looking. At the hot springs, Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji are relaxing in the water when they notice Nure-Onna, remembering that it is a mixed bath. They then see Hanako-san, noting that it is not often that she leaves her bathroom. She explains to them that she got scared and ran away. Meanwhile at school, Nezumi-Otoko enters the second floor bathroom and a pair of red glowing eyes appear in a stall. At night Neko-Musume and Mana try to find the thing that escaped them. When something comes from within the halls, scared, Mana hides behind Neko-Musume, who prepares to attack. It is revealed that it Konaki-Jijii, Ittan-Momen and Sunakake-Babaa, who tells them that they have lost contact with Nino in the past few months. The two then explain their own suspicious figure that escaped them a while ago. Nezumi-Otoko overhears them and tries to make a run for it, but bumps into Nurikabe and hides within the nearest bathroom. The others arrive and corner him in a stall. Mana then realizes that the room is where Yōsuke-kun haunts. Which Nezumi-Otoko ponders that it should be Hanako-san who haunts bathrooms. Just as he says this, Yōsuke-kun appears behind him, asking what about her, scaring him in the process, revealing himself to the others. He tries to explain that he wanted to protect Mana from the yōkai, but no one believes him. Suddenly Yōsuke-kun comes out, claiming he doesn't have business with Mana and drags Nezumi-Otoko out. The others go to save him, entering the gymnasium, finding the other school mysteries and Nezumi-Otoko hanging. Yōsuke-kun claims that Nezumi-Otoko tried getting Hanako-san away from him, but he spills about his love with Mana. However she states that he is just someone she knows. His ropes breaks and tries to wriggle away. Meanwhile at the hot springs, Hanako-san explains that she is being stalked by Yōsuke-kun to Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji. She states that he got the wrong idea, just because she was nice to him and became jealous of the other school's mysteries and captured them one by one, so she fled. Back at the school Yōsuke-kun to know where she is from Nezumi-Otoko, but is stopped by Neko-Musume, claiming that Hanako-san never mentioned him and asks if they are really a couple. He defends himself claiming that she is shy, to which Ittan-Momen asks what does, stating that he sends her gifts and flowers and is constantly watching her. They explain to him that, due to his actions, his love is one-sided. He denies their reasons, telling them that one night he ran out of toilet paper and Hanako-san gave him some to use. Neko-Musume, unamused from his response, says that is it. Nezumi-Otoko sympathizes with Yōsuke-kun, understanding his love and claims that they are kindred spirits. He then makes him believe that they tried to misled Hanako-san from him. Neko-Musume retorts that she ran away from him because she was scared. He refuses to believe her and attempts to punch her, but is stopped and beaten by her. She explains that he is too enwrapped by his selfish desires and finishes him off, causing an explosion. The blast nearly reaches the others, but Nurikabe blocks it in time. Yōsuke-kun's spirit floats off, as they think he might have been the one who was haunting Mana. Afterwards she thanks all of them for their help and protecting her. At the GeGeGe House, after Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji come back from their vacation, they give everyone sweet buns. Kitarō asks if Neko-Musume wants to come with them the next time, but she declines, wanting to go overseas instead. Medama-Oyaji asks where Nezumi-Otoko is, which Sunakake states that Nezuhas gone off to heal his wounded heart, reminding Kitarō about Nurikabe. As for him, he became one of the seven school mysteries at Mana's school, having become infatuated by her. Characters in order of appearance #Anatomical Model #Kinjirō Ninomiya Statue #Jinmenken #Beethoven Portrait #Hanako-san #Yōsuke-kun #Medama-Oyaji #Nure-Onna #Ittan-Momen #Sunakake-Babaa #Nurikabe }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 10 vi:Anime 6 Tập 10 Category:2018 Episodes